Clone (FighterZ)
Clones are mindless replicas created by Android 21 that appear in the story mode of Dragon Ball FighterZ. They are created from the cells of warriors and are grown quickly in order to be ready for battle as soon as possible. Overview They closely resemble the original fighters they were cloned from, but tend to have darker colors, paler skin and red eyes. Unique amongst the clones are the Clone Kid Buus, who aside from a darker look, possess the personality and traits of Kid Buu and are simply referred to as "Kid Buu" by the characters. This is presumably due to Kid Buu's unique Majin cells. However the non-Majin clones are programmed to be mindless and outside of battle they tend to move and stand like classic depictions of Zombies. Additionally the Ginyu Force clones lack their counterpart's habit of posing outside of battle as they pose in battle due to it being part of the Ginyu Force's fighting style which they are programmed to emulate. Due to being mindless, the clones do not speak and are virtually emotionless save for the Kid Buu clones which retain their source material's manic personality and love of destruction. While the other clones are destructive, they take no pleasure in it and are simply a slave to their programming. Their mindless nature is due to their primary purpose as a food source that Android 21 can utilize to keep her hunger in check. Power Most clones possess similar but inferior power to that of the fighter they are a copy of, from the time their cells were taken and used to make the clone. It is hard to determine their strength, as when Gohan encounters a Clone Gohan he says he might have some trouble taking the clone down if he was copied from Gohan when he had his potential unlocked by Old Kai but will be easy to deal with if he's from before Gohan got the Z Sword or from the last time Frieza showed up. Upon sensing a Clone Tien's energy, Tien notes that his clone possess the same power as him. Piccolo also notes that his clone possess the same power as him. However, Frieza and Cell consider their clones to be inferior though this is presumably due to their ego and belief that they the originals are superior. Kid Buu clones are the exception as they can grow stronger through absorption though they retain their original Pure Majin form instead of taking on the traits of those they absorb. Additionally their personality, behavior, and power are implied to be close to the original Pure Majin Buu presumably due to the latent power of Kid Buu within their cells being unlocked. However, SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta are certain that the Kid Buu clones cannot handle the power of Super Saiyan Blue as it is superior to Kid Buu's. Abilities ;Clone Tien *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Tri-Beam' - A life-risking technique taught to Tien by Master Shen. Clone Tien's Super Attack in ''Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Kid Buu *'Sleep' *'Absorption' *'Planet Burst' - An energy sphere capable of destroying planets. Originally used by Kid Buu and Clone Kid Buu's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Yamcha *'Wolf Fang Fist' - Yamcha's iconic signature rush technique. Clone Yamcha's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Krillin *'Destructo Disc' - A disc of Ki originally used by Krillin. Clone Krillin's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Goku *'Kamehameha' - The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School. Clone Goku's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Gohan *'Masenko' - An Energy Wave that Gohan originally learned from Piccolo. Clone Gohan's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Piccolo *'Special Beam Cannon' - The signature finger beam technique developed by Piccolo. Clone Piccolo's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Trunks *'Burning Attack' - Future Trunks' signature technique where he performs rapid hand movements then fires a energy blast. Clone Trunks' Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. ;Clone Vegeta *'Big Bang Attack' - Vegeta's signature Energy Sphere technique. Clone Vegeta's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Equipment ;Clone Frieza *'Bio Suit' - Biological Armor made of Frieza Race body tissue modelled after Final Form Frieza's Bio Suit. ;Clone Ginyu Force *'Battle Armor' - Battle Armor modelled after the Frieza Force's two Ginyu Force Battle Armor models. ;Clone Gohan *'Turtle School Uniform' - A Gi modelled after Ultimate Gohan's Turtle School Uniform. ;Clone Goku *'Turtle School Uniform' - A Gi modelled after Goku's Turtle School Uniform. ;Clone Krillin *'Turtle School Uniform' - A Gi modelled after Krillin's Turtle School Uniform. ;Clone Kid Buu *'Buu-gi' - A topless Gi modelled after Kid Buu's Buu-gi. ;Clone Nappa *'Battle Armor' - Battle Armor modelled after the Saiyan Battle Armor model worn by Nappa. ;Clone Piccolo *'Demon Clothes' - Clothing modelled after Piccolo's Demon Clothes (minus the Weighted Cape & Turban). ;Clone Trunks *'Future Trunks' sword' - Swords modelled after the sword used by Future Trunks to slay Frieza. ;Clone Vegeta *'Battle Armor' - Battle Armor modelled after Bulma's Battle Armor model worn by Vegeta. ;Clone Yamcha *'Turtle School Uniform' - A Gi modelled after Yamcha's Turtle School Uniform. Forms and Transformations ;Clone Goku *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Gokus appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Vegeta *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Vegetas appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Trunks *'Super Saiyan' - All Clone Future Trunks appear in the Super Saiyan state. ;Clone Gohan *'Potential Unleashed' - All Clone Gohans appear in their Ultimate Gohan state. ;Clone Piccolo *'Super Namekian' - All Clone Piccolos appear in the Super Namekian state ;Clone Cell *'Perfect Form' - All Clone Cells appear in the Perfect Form state. ;Clone Frieza *'Final Form' - All Clone Friezas appear in the Final Form state. *'Golden Frieza' - All Clone Friezas have access to their Golden Frieza form through their Special Move List though they are never seen utilizing it. ;Clone Kid Buu *'Pure Majin' - All Clone Buus appear in their Pure Majin form. Adult Gohan implies it is unlikely that they were cloned from Kid Buu's cells as if any survived he would have regenerated, thus it is more likely the were cloned from Good Buu but became Pure Majins due to his cells possessing Kid Buu's latent power which was likely some how unlocked by the manner in which they were cloned and/or due to the uncontrollable nature of Majin cells. This is supported by the fact no impure incarnations of Majin Buu are shown to have been successfully cloned (as Android 21 herself is the byproduct of genetic engineering a female Earthling into a new type of Bio-Android and not a true clone). Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Clones appear as enemies in the story mode of FighterZ. They also appear as enemies in Dokkan Battle as part of a crossover event with FighterZ. However, not all clones appear as the Cell, Frieza, Ginyu Force, and Nappa clones do not appear in Dokkan Battle. Additionally, Clone Kid Buu appears randomly as an enemy that gives more Zeni and EXP similar to its role in FighterZ. Trivia *The Kid Buu clones are different compared to the other clones as they retain the original Kid Buu's personality and absorb other clones in order to grow stronger. It is implied that this is due to the unique nature of Majin Buu's cells which are implied to also be responsible for Android 21's insatiable hunger. Thus the unruly nature of these clones and Android 21's dark nature may both be attributed to Kid Buu's cells. This makes sense given Kid Buu's destructive nature and unruly personality. Additionally, the Kid Buu Clones habit of absorbing other clones resembles Android 21's own habit of consuming clones, indicating that both traits are influenced by Kid Buu's Cells. *Though it would seem impossible for Android 21 to clone Jeice, Guldo, Burter, and Recoome as they never visited Earth before the events of FighterZ, it should be noted that she revived them using the Namekian Dragon Balls along with Ginyu, Nappa, Frieza, and Cell, which explains how she was able to clone them to fight alongside the Captain Ginyu clones. *It is implied that the evil side of Android 21 created the clones as an army and food source to help keep her hunger under control allowing her to focus on her goals, despite finding their taste to be lacking due to their artificial nature and the growth process used to mature them. However, once her supply of clones is exhausted, the evil 21 quickly loses control and becomes focused on consuming Z Fighters and the revived villains. This implies that the clones act as back up food source to help the evil side control her cravings in order to use Dr. Gero's labs and technology to conquer the universe or at the very least the clones served the role of appetizers (allowing her to keep her hunger momentarily in check), while the original heroes and villains served the role of the main course. *Save for the Clone Buus, all clones are mindless drones who only know how to fight like the originals. However presumably they are programmed not to completely destroy the Earth as even the Frieza and Kid Buu Clones do not attempt to destroy Earth entirely despite being fully capable of doing as the originals. This would make sense as Android 21 would likely not want them to destroy the other clones and originals that are incapable of surviving in the vacuum of space as they are a valued food source. However she permits them to destroy presumably to distract her enemies and/or due to Android 21's own destructive and sadistic nature. **Because of their mindless nature the Ginyu Force Clones do not pose outside of battle, a fact which angers the Ginyu Force greatly. However, this makes the clones identical to the Ginyu Force when they were under the influence of Android 21's artificial souls before Frieza and Nappa freed them. Presumably this was intentional as Android 21 may have found that aspect of their personality annoying, though it was retained when they fight due to it being an aspect of the Ginyu Force's fighting style. *Clone Friezas have both the Golden Frieza form and Sorbet's Ray Gun in their Special Move List but never utilize them. **This indicates they were likely cloned after Frieza acquired the form or possess the same potential to unlock it. However presumably they are too weak to utilize it properly which may explain why they don't utilize it which fits with Frieza's belief that the clones to be inferior to him. Alternately the developers simply reused Frieza's existing move list which the clones' AI was presumably never programmed to utilize. However, it is possible that Android 21 programmed them not to bother with utilizing the form due to its drawbacks or out of fear that it might make them too powerful were they to master it which would make them extremely dangerous due to their mindless nature. **The Frieza Clones possessing Sorbet's Ray Gun implies that Android 21 may have cloned Sorbet along with the other revived villains. *Android 21 was apparently unable to clone fusions such as Gotenks or Vegito presumably due to their nature as fusions. Additionally she never attempted to clone Beerus or Whis either because their divine nature made it impossible or for fear of facing the God of Destruction's divine retribution for blasphemy of trying to clone a deity. Additionally she may have feared the destructive potential of such clones or the possibility of them going out of control to even attempt it. Dr. Gero's Supercomputer may have also elected not to incorporate Beerus and Whis' cells into Android 21 if they had been collected before she was completed for the same reasons. *The Clone Nappa's have tails but it is unknown if they can utilize the Great Ape transformation. Presumably, they can but may have been programmed to avoid moonlight as their mindless nature would make them as dangerous as a natural Great Ape. *Not surprisingly, the clones are similar to Broly's Bio-Warrior clone Bio-Broly as they are both artificial clones that behave primarily like mindless zombies outside of battle. However, Bio-Broly is more like the Clone Buus as he retains aspects of his genetic template's personality as Bio-Broly retained his source material's destructive tendencies, hatred of Goku, by extension anyone that reminded him of Goku (e.g. Goten), and habit of saying "Kakarot!", much like how the Clone Buus behave identically to Kid Buu. It is unclear if these similarities are due to them being artificial clones or in a mere coincidence it being more likely in the case of the non-Majin clones programmed to be mindless. Gallery Site Navigation es:Clones Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Nameks Category:Majin Category:Frieza's race Category:Androids Category:Ginyu Force